Even In Trouble
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Phineas calls up for Ferb's help after he does something that will, more then likely, get both of them into big trouble. Just brotherly love, no weird pairings!


**Felt like writing another brotherly only flick. So I did... this time though, they get into a bit of trouble. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclamier: I do not own Phineas and Ferb... someone else does. :/ **

* * *

><p>Sixteen-year-old Ferb was all set for the evening. He was alone tonight so the house was all his. His parents were away for the night, Phineas was over at Isabella's and Candace was with Jeremy. Ferb decided just to have a relaxing evening at home. After eating up some frozen dinner and taking a shower, he was now lounging on his bed and reading a new book he got called 'The Count Monte Cristo'. He read this already about four years ago, but when he saw it again at the bookstore he couldn't resist rereading it.<p>

Ferb jumped a little when he suddenly felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket. Once he set his book to the side, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He glanced at the caller ID and was surprised to see Phineas's name pop up.

He flipped his phone open and spoke, "Hello? Phineas?"

Phineas's voice was a bit frantic, "Ferb! Oh good you answered, listen I need a big favor from you."

Ferb rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to explain 'the proper way to kiss a girl' again, Phin! Just close your eyes and pucker up… let her do all the work."

"What? Wait what are you talking about?"

"You're at Isabella's… are you not?"

"Um… see that's why I'm calling you. I'm kind of… uh, not exactly at Isabella's right now."

Ferb sat up on his bed, "What do you mean… not exactly?"

"I… I didn't go to Isabella's tonight. I'm actually in Allentown."

Ferb eyes widened. Did his brother just say Allentown? That's like… over an hour away! What the heck is Phineas doing in Allentown? And how did he get there?

Phineas chuckled nervously, "Ferb I kind of need you to come get me."

Ferb didn't answer. He gripped his phone tightly and tried not to yell at his brother over the phone.

"Since mom and dad took the bus to get out of town, maybe you could uh… grab the car and pick me up?"

Ferb took a breath as he spoke in between his teeth, "I can't… I only have my learners permit…"

"That sounds good enough to me. Besides you're doing really well when it comes to driving. You can make it here and back again, right?"

Ferb had half a mind to give his younger brother a good tongue lashing over the phone, but he best save his breath for now. He doesn't even know why Phineas was over an hour away.

"Please Ferb," Phineas nearly begged, "you have to come pick me up. If you do this, I'll never ask anything of you ever again. This place is scary, I'm… I'm afraid."

Phineas afraid? This had to be serious. Ferb sprung into action as he spoke, "Okay stay right where you are, I'm coming to get you."

After Ferb got directions and an address from Phineas, he locked up the house and hopped into the car. He had a bad feeling about all of this, but he knew that his brother needed him right now. After fighting off all of his negative feelings about all of this, Ferb finally put the key into the ignition and backed out of the garage. As soon as he hit the open road, he went as fast as the speed limit would take him.

As Ferb drove, his thoughts drifted off. He was really worried about Phineas. Allentown was well known for it's criminal action and several unsolved murder cases. He was also furious as well. First off, Phineas lied to his family about where he was going tonight and second, because of this Ferb has to go and get him… illegally! He could get in as much trouble as Phineas is probably in right now. If he gets pulled over by a cop, he could kiss his hard-earned driving permit goodbye. He kept all these thoughts to himself throughout the whole drive to Allentown.

Abut a hour later he began reading signs for the town, so he began following them. By the time he was in the town his clock read eleven o'clock. Ferb gripped the wheel tighter as he drove slowly through a dangerous looking neighborhood. People with hoodies glanced up at him as he drove by. He instantly hit the lock button when he saw one of them motion an inappropriate action at him. Ferb passed by a corner where badly dressed girls crooked a finger at him and begged him to open the window. Ferb gulped and turned away from that corner. His cheeks were a deep shade of red after seeing those half dressed girls. That is something no sixteen-year-old boy should ever look at. And this was no place for a fifteen-year-old to be walking alone. He had to find Phineas and get out of here fast.

Suddenly he caught sight of someone with bright red hair waving him over. Ferb squinted in the dim lighting and saw that it was Phineas. He quickly put the car in park and hopped out of the car. When Phineas saw his brother he ran right over and hugged him. Ferb hugged him back and felt tears spring into his eyes. He was so worried for him; the people in this place could've done bad things to Phineas. Ferb could've lost his little brother tonight. Phineas started sobbing into Ferb's sweater, and surprisingly Ferb let him. Even though the sweater he was wearing was dry clean only. Ferb bit his lip as he held Phineas closer to him. He could feel a couple of tears beginning to stream down his own face.

He heard Phineas mumbling something in his sweater, so he pulled back so Phineas could speak clearly.

Phineas had tears in his eyes as he spoke, "I'm so sorry, Ferb I… I…"

Ferb shook his head and motioned over to the car. The two boys hopped into the car and Ferb took off. He wanted to get out of this town right now; this was no place for them to be exchanging conversation. Phineas sat down lower in the passenger seat and let his shoulders sag. He glanced over at his older brother and could tell he was relieved, but also very angry. Worst off, Phineas had a reckless excuse of why he was here and not at his girlfriend's house.

Both boys stayed quiet throughout the ride. Ferb took a right off of the highway and pulled into a rest spot. He pulled in near some park benches, and put the car in park. Both boys were silent for a while, not knowing what to say or do next.

Phineas glanced up at Ferb and spoke, "Ferb…?"

Ferb didn't look at Phineas; he just kept his eyes glued straight ahead. His hands began to grip the steering wheel tighter.

Phineas bit his lip a he spoke, "Ferb I am so-"

Phineas was surprised when his brother hopped out of the car and slammed the car door shut. He watched as his older brother went over to one of the benches and sat down. Phineas sighed and hopped out as well. After he closed the door, he dragged his feet as he slowly walked over to Ferb. He sat down next to him and glanced up at Ferb.

The British boy was staring straight ahead his expression was unreadable.

Phineas gulped as he spoke, "Are you mad at me?"

Ferb actually grunted. He ran a hand through his hair and muttered, "I am far beyond mad, Phin I am furious at you."

"You have every right to be, I screwed up big time."

Ferb didn't reply, he did turn his head back to his brother and waited for him to explain himself. Phineas sighed,

"It was stupid… I don't know why I even came…"

"Yes you do," Ferb snapped, "you exactly why you came and I want to know why."

Phineas winced at his brother's tone. Ferb can get frustrated and mad upon occasion, and when he does he get's 'flames in his eyes' mad. But this time was different. Ferb was mad, but he was also scared and worried. Images of what could've been kept popping into his mind. Phineas getting mugged, tortured and murdered kept playing over and over in his mind. This was something Ferb did not want to picture anymore.

Phineas finally sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I went to see an exhibition… about different tools and ways to build and wire stuff. I knew mom and dad would be out of town so they wouldn't be able to take me, and Candace is always busy hanging with Stacy or Jeremy. So I decided to take a bus ride to get to the expo. Unfortunately I fell asleep and missed my stop. So I ended up in Allentown."

Ferb narrowed his eyes as Phineas continued, "When the bus reached the stop everyone was ordered off. I knew right away that I made a big mistake coming by myself. I went to the station to find out when the next bus could take me home, but when I reached into my pocket my wallet was gone. Somebody must've picked pocketed me while I wasn't paying attention. I shook it off; I figured I'd find another way out by myself. But once I saw how bad the neighborhood really was, I freaked out. I walked and ran for about an hour until finally, I knew I had to call somebody."

"So," Ferb spoke, "you lied to our parents and me, just because you wanted to go to an expo out of town by yourself?"

"Yeah, that's basically what I did…"

Ferb felt a little hurt. He read all about that exhibition in the paper earlier that day and wanted to go with Phineas. But when he thought Phineas had other plans with Isabella, he decided to stay home and catch up on some reading. Why did Phineas want to go alone? Usually they both went together on these sort of day trips.

Ferb looked at Phineas and spoke, "Why'd you go alone? Did I do something to make you mad?"

Phineas bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck. A tall tale sign that he was going to try and lie his way out of this even more. Ferb glared at his younger brother and was surprised when Phineas groaned and threw a hand in the air,

"You want to know the real reason why I went alone? Fine, I'll tell you! It's because I'm tired of people comparing me to you!"

Ferb had no knowledge of any of this. It was usually Phineas who got showed with admiration and praise from other people, not Ferb. Sure, he did get his share of respect towards what he does, but Phineas was the brains behind everything they do and Ferb was more then happy to step aside and let his brother shine in the spotlight.

"Everywhere I go people stop and say, 'Oh look! There goes Ferb's brother.' 'Oh look, isn't that Ferb's brother.' 'Hey there, you're Ferb's brother right?' Ferb's brother? I have a name you know! I don't know why they don't call us by our names anymore. Instead of Phineas and Ferb, it's Ferb and… that other kid!"

"So," Ferb spoke, "you went alone to an expo to show me up? To show that you're not just 'Ferb's brother'?"

Phineas traced a crack in the table and nodded his head, "Yes, yes I did… I know it was wrong, but I did."

Ferb put a hand to his temple and began to rub as he spoke, "Phin I can't believe that… you would do something so stupid like this. I… I am completely speechless about this… completely speechless!"

"I'm so sorry, Ferb! It was stupid and I know that I shouldn't have let those people get to me. There was nothing wrong with being your brother in the past, and so it shouldn't bother me now."

"But I do know how you feel…"

Phineas glanced up, "You… you do?"

"Sure, back when we were ten, you were everything. The talker, the builder, the planner, the idea man. I was just 'Phineas's non talkative older brother' Ferb. I did feel a little left out at times, but you know what? After awhile I didn't mind so much anymore."

"You don't mind anymore? How come?"

Ferb shrugged, "I don't know… I guess because I've always enjoyed seeing you happy with all the attention. I like holding the spotlight, but I don't like being in it…"

Phineas grinned, "That does sounds a lot like you. Good ole selfless Ferb Fletcher."

Ferb chuckled and looked ahead.

"Are you going to yell at me now?"

Ferb went to open his mouth but instead he shook his head.

"But over the phone… you sounded really peeved at me."

"I'm still kind of peeved, Phin." Ferb replied, "And as much as I would like to wear your ear off, I'm going to let mom and dad have the honor of… yelling at you."

Phineas frowned, "Gee thanks, you're such a great older brother."

"Hey, I'm going to get an earful too. I took off in a car with just a permit, and no licensed driver in the front with me. I wouldn't be surprised if my driving days are over forever."

Phineas frowned, "I'm sorry, bro I didn't mean to get you into trouble too. And it's all because I was jealous of you. Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

Ferb thought for a moment, before catching Phineas in a headlock. Phineas yelped in surprise as Ferb gave him a hard noogie on his head.

"H… hey!" Phineas cried out, "This is not fair! You're stronger and older then I am!"

Ferb chuckled, "And don't you forget that, little brother."

When Ferb finally let Phineas go, Phineas gave his brother a playful shove as he began to rub his sore head. Phineas glanced up and a small smile broke through,

"I guess we're cool then?"

Ferb nodded and gave him a brotherly hug. Phineas sighed after they hugged and mumbled,

"Guess we should go home and face the music…"

Ferb nodded again and walked back to the car with Phineas. After they got in, Ferb checked the clock and it read five minutes past midnight.

"Well," Phineas spoke, "at least we can get a goodnights sleep before getting grounded for the rest of our lives."

Ferb rolled his eyes; their parents were reasonable when it came to punishments. The worst that could happen would be a week of staying in their room, with no building and no driving. Phineas snuggled up against the window on the passenger side and started dozing off. Ferb was ready for sleep too, but right now they needed to get home safe and sound.

After about an hour, Ferb pulled unto their road. When he pulled up to the house, he gasped.

"Oh crud..."

Phineas awoke and looked at Ferb sleepily, "What's the matter? Are we home?"

Ferb nodded and pointed to the house. Phineas looked up to the house and was awake immediately, "Oh crap... it's the welcoming committee."

Phineas and Ferb's parents stood in the doorway, and they looked far from pleased. Ferb took the keys out of the ignition and climbed out first. Before he could say anything, his dad yelled sternly at him,

"Ferb Allen Fletcher you get over here right now!"

Linda crossed her arms and called out as well, "You too, Phineas Reed Flynn!"

Both brothers glanced at each other and walked slowly up to the house. Lawrence held out his hand and glared at Ferb,

"Give me the car keys, son."

Ferb sighed and placed the car keys in his dad's open palm.

"Now inside, both of you!"

Both brothers walked inside and sat down on the couch in the living room. Phineas grabbed Ferb's hand out of worry, so Ferb gave him a reassuring squeeze. Lawrence and Linda walked in and stood crossed armed in front of their sons. Phineas glanced up at them and then looked back down, while Ferb just focused on his shaking feet.

"You boys care to explain where you were?" Linda asked,

Phineas shrugged, "Not in particular, no."

That's not the right answer, young man and you know it."

Phineas gulped, "I was... in Allentown and I called up Ferb and asked if he could come and get me."

"Allentown?" both parents exclaimed,

"What on earth were you doing so far away from home?" Lawrence asked,

"I wanted to see an expo in another nearby town, but I fell asleep on the bus. When I woke up, I was in Allentown."

Lawrence glared over at his own son, "Where were you during all of this?"

Ferb gulped, "Up until about ten o'clock, I was at home sir."

"And after your brother called, why didn't you look for some adult help? Someone who could help drive you to pick up Phineas?"

Ferb bit the inside of his gum and realized that thought never came to his mind at all. Guess that would've been the smart thing to do.

Linda looked at Phineas and narrowed her eyes, "I thought you were spending the evening with Isabella? When Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro called us about someone driving off in our car, I asked to speak to you and she said that you never came over this evening. We hurried home as fast as we could when we heard that one of you may have taken the car... without permission or a legal driver in the front." her eyes focused on Ferb when she said that last sentence,

Phineas bit his lip, "I... I lied, mom. I wanted to go to an expo out of town by myself, so I snuck out without telling anyone. I really am sorry, it was reckless and stupid!"

Ferb felt a knot forming in his stomach. Hearing his parents displeased tones and Phineas's innocent and nervous tone was making him start to squirm in his seat.

Linda glared at Phineas, "You are in so much trouble, young man!"

Lawrence crossed his arms and looked down at Ferb, "And so are you, son. Going out driving illegally instead of seeking help... I am disappointed in you, Ferb. Very disappointed."

Ferb nodded, "I'm sorry, dad..."

"You're confined to your room for a full week. There will be no driving, building or blueprinting on your laptop. Are we understood?"

Ferb nodded as Linda looked at Phineas,

"You are also grounded for a whole week. I want both of your phones, laptops and tool boxes right now."

Both boys sighed as they handed their phones over. All four of them walked upstairs, and both brothers handed their laptops and toolboxes over to their parents. After the two brothers sat on their beds, their parents walked back in. Their tones still firm, but somewhat soft,

"We need you two to know," Linda spoke, "we love you both very much, but what you two chose to do tonight was very reckless and dangerous. Ferb you could've gotten into bigger trouble with the authorities and Phineas, you could've gotten really hurt."

Lawrence nodded, "You're both just lucky that nothing happened to you while you two were in Allentown."

Phineas nodded, "We know... and we're very sorry, guys."

Linda nodded, "I know, dear. We can discuss this more in the morning, but right now you two need some sleep. Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight mom."

After their parents left, Ferb switched into his sweat pants and got into bed. Phineas put a pair of sweats on as well and climbed into his own bed. After a few minutes, Ferb heard Phineas giggling. Ferb turned over annoyed and grumbled,

"What could possibly be so funny at this time?"

Phineas looked over and smiled, "Ferb I know what we're doing tomorrow."

Ferb rolled his eyes, "Nothing?"

"Nothing! Isn't that amazing? We wanted to do another 'do nothing day' for a while. Now we can do a 'do nothing week'! Isn't that great?"

Phineas's answer was Ferb's pillow being thrown into his face.

* * *

><p><strong>lol... Okay well, that's that. : Not really good (my opinion) but I wanted to write something like this. I mean, they never EVER get into trouble in the series, and Candace got into trouble more then once. The times that they got in trouble, they ended up getting out of it. Either because it was all a dream, time traveling or other stuff. And yeah, Ferb talks a bit, but what do you expect? Phineas could've gotten hurt, or worse, killed! He's just being a good older brother in my opinion. :) So anyway ta da! XD Thanks for reading. Review?**

**PS. this doesn't have really have anything to do with any of my other stories. It can I guess, but you know... :)**

**~May the odds be ever in your favor and Carpe Diem! :D **


End file.
